An Eminanting Lavender Glow
by Reigned
Summary: The older Uchiha brother had helped her. He had saved Hinata on her seventh birthday, in more ways than one could imagine. The boy had even smiled at her. Four years later, the twelve year old Hyuga heiress finds herself training under the handsome analytical genius and bloodthirsty ANBU black ops captain, the same yet vastly different boy. AU,non-masacre,PreNinja Academy Grad


Detailed summary:

The older Uchiha brother had helped her. He had saved Hinata on her seventh birthday, in more ways than one could imagine. The boy had even smiled at her.

Four years later, the twelve year old Hyuga heiress finds herself training under the handsome analytical genius and bloodthirsty ANBU black ops captain, the same yet vastly different boy. Hinata can't help but find herself cowering with deep inclination to run away under the dark eyes of the man, even if he **was **her knight in shinning armor. And ANBU captain Itachi can't help but find himself demoted with a repulsed feeling of being hired to train the hopeless heiress due to her paranoid fathers demand. But as far Itachi's concerned, when this private training fiasco came up on his radar, Kakashi had in a way, spoken highly of Hinata Hyuga for a reason. Perhaps she had some hidden talent in her? Or maybe the grayed hair main was insane as ever? Perhaps both? He was determined to find out, disallowing anything to stand in his way.

AU, non-massacre, Pre-NinjaAcademy graduation , Silly Kakashi, ItaHina pairing .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, nor the characters ! ;n;

* * *

**Chapter 1- Unrelated Differences**

_4 years ago_

Uchiha Clan Household

* * *

Konohagakure's lantern festival.

A sorrowfull, yet peaceful celebration where the people of Konoha commemorated the death of their loved ones.

"Itachi dear, why don't you take Sasuke out tonight so you both can enjoy the festivities?" Mikoto Uchiha suggested, hastily- but more maternally, out of sincerity.

She patiently stood glancing over her shoulder at her twelve year old son who hid his emotions so well, pausing from drying a freshly washed china dish with a hopeful expression that she did not impose on her son's already sorrowful demeanor.

He inwardly cringed, his face stoic, that his mother implied he should pay his respects personally to his friend. His mother's intentions were good. Itachi knew this; he caught every sincere, worried ,yet _careful_ undertone hidden in her voice. If he had been anyone other than Itachi Uchiha, he would have reacted to her suggestion immoderately as if it was a disturbing offense to his current situation, like any other twelve year old boy.

_If _he had been anyone other than Uchiha Itachi.

He was raised to be respectful and polite. He was an Uchiha, a genius. He wouldn't dare to bite the hand that fed him all these years no matter how much he wanted to release his feelings.

His best friend, Shisui Uchiha, the boy whom he'd shared so many irreplaceable moments of laughter, and long, sympathizing, empowering years of training with, had died. He had treasured his friend dearly, like a brother. With a mental note that he, himself could not logically reverse the past, he decided to take his mother up on her suggestion and pay definite tribute to his comrade.

Itachi nodded, rising up from his chair without making unnecessary noises and made his way towards the counter with his empty plate setting it quietly next to his mother who looked at him a small approving gleam.

"Thank you, okaasan." Gratefulness and … slight _resent_ in his voice were noticed, only a tone that a mother could pick up from her child. It was confusing, almost as though the burden of Shisui's death were clearly seen on Itachi's shoulders. Almost. Without another word, the young Uchiha promptly turned around and made his way towards the hallways to find his younger brother.

'They say lanterns are believed guide spirits to a final, happy resting place … ' Mikoto quietly thought .

* * *

Hyuga Clan Main Household

* * *

Konohagakure's lantern festival.

A highly held communal celebration, which the prestigious traditional Hyuga clan did not attend, took its place late December, two days after Christmas holiday-

The elder Hyuga heir's birthday.

Her seventh birthday to be precise. Initially Hinata would have refrained from being uncharacteristically requestful, and would as always, be humble and one-sidedly satisfied with the repetitive silk kimonos, hair ornaments and well suited spices and fragrances she was given by Hyuga branches and relatives each year. Hinata Hyuga-sama, the birthday girl, the named Hyuga heiress, a title outsiders and Hyuga's cringed and questioned at, due to its unfitting nature for the young, introverted, skittish girl.

Despite her young age, she was not out of touch with others opinions about her useless form and non-existent shinobi skills. She was a futile child and hardly showed any promise compared to her two year old younger sister. Hanabi's actions as a mere toddler shone through ever more than she had. She whole heartedly admitted it to herself a long time ago.

Nonetheless, that special yet painstakingly formal day, Hinata had mustered up a definite amount of courage and will power to ask her own father, Hiashi Hyuga, for a chance, perhaps to attend the lantern festival tonight … for her birthday ?

A few seconds after ending her self willed, stuttered half request, half question, a small audible gulp came from the small, shaking purple haired Hyuga girl who saw her father's disturbed face.

Her father returned her unexpected request, with a hesitant opening of his mouth which usually followed with a reply of rejection at the tip of his tongue. Hinata winced on the verge of tears, her small frame tensing at what was to come. She should've known better, this occurred more times than she could count, she shouldn't have even asked – but unpredictably, her father shut his mouth. Hinata's eyebrows unconsciously raised, child's hope and innocent desire awash in her light lavender eyes.

_'Children … '_

Hiashi was indeed unyielding, strict and cruel when it came to his eldest daughter, these traits most evident during her training. He was head of the clan, knowing that its future rode on the capability and strength of his own daughter. Outside of training sessions, Hiashi was indeed still unyielding to decisions, strict and cruel. Regardless, this man was a human being with the nature of a father, he was unconsciously, undeniably protective of his daughter. It was his daughters seventh birthday, for Kami's sake. Seventh! Was this not a number referred to good luck? The man convinced pathetically convinced himself.

Hiashi did not sugarcoat his defeated sigh as he shut his eyes pinching his nose bridge stressfully. Harsh lavender met a duplicate teary shade as he held her gaze and exhaled.

"Alright."

Hinata's youthful and light face beamed hearing her fathers one worded approving reply.

_'Acceptance.'_

"T-thank y-y-you Otou-san!"

The rare feeling created a foreign butterfly like feeling in her stomach, certainly one she wasn't used to. Hiashi nodded as a signal to the by standing maids to prepare warm suitable clothing for his daughter. He did not want the Hyuga heiress to arrive to a festival inappropriately clothed. Hinata allowed the loyal maids to usher her to her room.

After making sure the maids and Hinata were out of sight, Hiashi shifted his eyes downwards once again questioning his actions for agreeing.

_'She's my daughter … it's her birthday … Ah .'_

He came to a realization.

_'Her mother .'_

* * *

_Next chapters sneak peak (content subject to change/prototype) …_

Ch 2- Konohagakure Lantern Festival

Itachi's mom had sweetly pestered her sons to wear formal black yukata's embellished with a simple black and red design of the Uchiha clan. When Itachi respectfully declined, Mikoto didn't push him any further and instead wrapped her younger son up in the cloth calling him her "dashing" young son, much to Sasuke's demise. Itachi couldn't help a smirk that came naturally from their sibling rivalry. After the little rebellious kimono scene, Sasuke realized Itachi did them both a favor. Uchiha brothers matching yukata's ? Hm. Talk about embarrassing . Both of the boys couldn't help but hate when mothers do that to their children, especially when they were the victims. Sasuke silently sympathized with Itachi's actions as he held his nii-san's hand silently making their way to the festival. Both brothers stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed something uncomfortably off in the area's aura…

* * *

A/N:

AAAAAAH I just wrote the first chapter of my first fanfic ! -hyperventilates- Very very nervous as I wrote this, my very first one so please take it easy on me.

Thank you very much for reading ! (:

I know this is a very very very short chapter, I apologize ! I will make it up with ItaHina interaction in the next chapter. ;

I would really appreciate feedback though.

**Mikoto's thoughts about lanterns** : I found a bit of information on lanterns and their meanings on this eHow article . I just changed up the sentece's words, they belong to this article below .

"Lanterns are believed to guide spirits to a final, safe and happy resting place." Read more on eHows article : What is the meaning of the Japanese Lantern?

Review? Your thoughts, what do you think so far? Even a simple , "I like" will make me happy ! -blush-


End file.
